Dragon Slayer
Details Description: Prove yourself a true hero. Kill the mighty dragon Elvarg of Crandor Island and earn the right to buy and wear the powerful rune plate mail body. Starting Point: Talk to the Guildmaster, located inside the Champions Guild. Difficulty: Experienced. Length: Long. Requirements: Capable of entering the Champions Guild, capable of defeating a level 83 dragon, level 8 crafting, level 33magic (optional), and level 34 smithing. Level 40 defence, strength, and attack is a must. All the non-combat skills are optional, but can leave you waiting to find another player willing to make the required items. Items needed: 3 planks (found in wilderness), 90 steel nails (6 steel bars), an "unfired bowl" (use soft clay on a potters wheel and make a bowl), a wizard's mind bomb (bought in Falador's bar for 2 gp), a lobster pot (bought from Port Sarim's fishing shop for 20 gp), a piece of silk, an anti-dragonfire shield (obtainable from the Duke of Lumbridge), and a scimitar or a battleaxe. 10,000gp is optional for a part of the quest. Walkthrough Talk to the Guildmaster in the Champions guild. Ask him how to get a rune plate, and he will tell you to talk to Oziach. Oziach is located west of Edgeville and is very close to the wilderness. Oziach says that to be able to buy a rune plate, you have to kill the green dragon Elvarg, located on Crandor Isle. You will need to obtain three pieces of a map to get to the island. Make sure you ask him where the keys are and where to get an anti-dragonfire shield. Obtaining the map pieces These map pieces may be obtained in any order, meaning you don't have to go to Melzar's Maze first. First Map Piece: This is a hard map to obtain, as you have to fight many enemies, including a level 82 lesser demon. Bring armour no weaker than addy here and at least 14 lobsters. If you're afraid of dying, only bring three items and 14 lobsters. Oziach gave you a key to Melzar's Maze, which is located south of Falador, or northwest a bit of Rimmington. Use your key with the door to enter. There will be enemies on each floor of the maze. Only one of each enemy drops a key to advance to the next floor. There are many doors, but only one is correct. First of all, kill the rats until one of them have dropped a red key. Use the key with the door in the north west corner. Climb up the ladder. Next, kill ghosts until one of them drops an orange key. Use the key with the door second from the north. Next, kill skeletons until one of them drops a yellow key. Use the key with the door in the southwest corner. Follow the hallway and climb down the ladders to get to the basement. Next, kill zombies until one of them drops a blue key. Use the blue key with the door in the northwest, where Melzar the Mad awaits you. Next, kill Melzar the Mad. He'll say some random things, but nothing important. When he dies, he'll drop a magneta key. Use it on the door containing the room with the lesser demon. Make sure you have enough food for this guy. While lesser demons have a weak defence, they can hit high, so be careful. There is a door that you can run through to escape the maze if your hit points go low. When the lesser demon is dead, he'll drop a green key. Use it on the door containing the room with the chest. Open the chest to obtain the map piece and then climb the ladder out. If you want to enter the maze again, keep Melzar's key. If you die with the map piece, go back to Oziach and talk to him again. Second Map Piece: For this map, you need an "unfired bowl" (use soft clay on a potters wheel and make a bowl), a wizard's mind bomb (bought in Falador's bar for 2 gp), a lobster pot (bought from Port Sarim's fishing shop for 20 gp), and a piece of silk. When you have all these items, talk to the Oracle, located on Ice Mountain. Then, when the Oracle is done talking, go into the Dwarven Mines with all those items. Look for a door in the northeast part of the mines. It is just before you see scorpions. When you've found it, enter it with the items. You will enter the room and the items will disappear. Open the chest and grab the second map piece. Third Map Piece: You need to kill Wormbrain, a weak goblin in Port Sarim's jail. Since he is behind bars, you cannot enter his cell. You can only mage him, range him, or pay him 10,000 gp to get the third map piece. If you want to range or mage him, you need to bring enough runes to do the magic spell "Telekinetic Grab" (a magic level of 33 is required, or have a magic level of 30 and drink a wizard's mind bomb). If you don't want to range or mage him, there is an option to talk to him and pay him 10,000 gp. Do whichever you want. You now have all three map pieces. Use two together and they will all be put together. Next is going to the island. Obtaining a boat You will need 6 steel bars and 3 planks. Planks can be found in the Wilderness. Smith the 6 steel bars into 90 steel nails (level 34 smithing required). Next, get a hammer and 2,000 gp. Go to Port Sarim and look for Klarense, a sailor. He is located in the southernmost dock. He will sell you his boat for 2,000 gp. Pay him the 2,000 gp and the boat is now yours. Go on the ship and go inside it. Repair the hole in the ship by using the planks with the hole. Do this three times and the hole will be repaired. Next, go to Draynor Village and find Ned, the person who makes ropes for you. Ask him to be your captain and help sail you to Crandor. He will agree and tell you to meet him on your ship. The fight Now is the time to prepare. Bring three good items, your anti-dragonfire shield, and the rest of your inventory food, either lobsters or swordfish. DO NOT BRING ARMOUR WEAKER THAN ADAMANT. DO NOT BRING A 2 HANDER. FOR A WEAPON, BRING EITHER A SCIMITAR OR A BATTLE AXE. Go to your ship and sail to Crandor. You will crash on the island. Make your way through the island to the top, avoiding the monsters there. You'll see stairs behind some lesser demons. Run past them and go down the stairs. You'll be in a cave surrounded by skeletons. Keep walking and you'll see Elvarg behind a door in a room. Enter the room WITH YOUR ANTI-DRAGONFIRE SHIELD EQUIPPED. Fight Elvarg and defeat her. When you kill her, you will pop up outside the room and be finished the quest. If you die, keep trying, or raise your melee skills (defence, strength, and attack). Reward * 2 Quest Points. * 18,650 strength experience. * 18,650 defence experience. * The ability to wield a rune platebody and a green dragonhide body.